


It’s a Copying Quirk

by sal_amander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, MOD Harry Potter, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Pining, quirk harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_amander/pseuds/sal_amander
Summary: Harry Potter is 30 when he leaves England, and his home universe for that matter. Execution by the Veil tends to do that to a person. Now, he is in a world full of quirks and hero’s, and of course, Death wouldn’t leave their Master helpless, and gave Harry a quirk that could explain away anything magical he does. It’s just his luck he runs into a few people who make this new shot at life more trouble than it’s worth.Alternatively,Toshinori stumbles along someone who could potentially help with his All for One problem, Aizawa has emotional troubles, Izuku gets a cool sort of uncle figure, and class 1-A decides to play matchmaker.





	It’s a Copying Quirk

It was quiet in his cell. It always was. The only sounds were a faint dripping and the howl of the wind outside. 

Ten years. Ten years he had been locked up in Azkaban for a crime he didn’t commit. Hell, no one committed it. There was no crime. He was a powerful wizard at twenty, so when it got out he was in possession of the Hollows, he was tossed away immediately.

No trial, there was no need. They said he was a danger, a menace, a new dark lord in the rising. No one objected. Even his closest friends rejected him. The ones that were left anyway, and fucking hell did that hurt. 

And so, Harry sat on the damp, moldy floor of his cell in Azkaban.

The dementors didn’t bother him at least. When they did come by, he didn’t feel them. He heard faint whispers of ‘Master…’ and ‘we won’t hurt you’ but they were lost to Harry. He simply didn’t understand their intent. He accepted it nonetheless, though he was still cautious.

There was clanking down the hall, and bickering, causing Harry to sit up slightly. He hadn't had human visitors in months. The bickering stopped when they arrived at his cell door. There was a click, and the door groaned loudly as it opened. Fudge was there. And Dumbledore. And a few people he didn’t recognize, including a reporter. He hated reporters.

“Harry Potter,” Fudge said loudly. “You are hereby stated to be executed via the Veil. We will be leaving now.” He snapped his fingers, and some arors grabbed and shackled his hands, leading Harry out of his cell.

Somewhere there was a portkey, Harry had noted a bit later, when he was marched down the department of mysteries. It hadn’t changed a bit, really. 

He hummed quietly when he stood in front of the Veil, it’s magic whispering and reaching out to caress him. He didn’t listen to his charges as they were listed off. He didn’t even wait for Fudge to finish speaking. He glanced around the room one last time, turned so his back was facing the Veil, gave a nasty grin, and fell back. There was a shout of outrage, and someone attempting to grab him, but he slipped through not a moment to soon. And so, Harry was gone from that world.

He was drifting, in fact. In a vastness devoid of color, only inky blackness.

And suddenly, a voice as well.

“Master.” It spoke strongly, grabbing his attention.

“I’ve been waiting.”

Harry frowned. “Sorry about that, then… I-“

The voice cut him off sharply, “none of that now, dear. Nothing was your fault.”

Harry smiled. “Death.”

A figure formed, an androgynous cloaked form with a bird skull’s mask and bone white ram horns appeared, gently bringing Harry into an embrace. “Harry” they said fondly.

“Do I get to move on now- I am dead, yes?” Harry asked.

Death shook their head. “I am sorry, Master. That is a no on both accounts. You are my chosen, I shall never be able to take a hold upon you, until it is the end of existence itself, and even then it is uncertain.”

“Oh.” That was all he could say. 

“If you would like, Master, I could show you how to access the others. Other universes I mean.” They said quietly, wanting to make Harry even slightly happier.

“Um, well, do you think maybe… just send me where you think I could do the most good?” Harry asked quietly.

Death looked at him for a moment, considering.

“Well, I suppose I could, if you allow me to give you a few things to adjust to this… new world?” Death tried.

Harry cocked his head just slightly. “Such as?”

“Well, you would need to have something to explain away your magic and other abilities, rather easy in the world I’m considering if I simply give you another ability. And I’d give you a basic understanding of that world and how it works, as well as certain… language barriers I’d have to fix… if that’s alright with you? You’ll only get the knowledge and such when you enter this world, but that should be an alright traid?” They explained patiently.

Harry thought for a moment, and sighed. “I haven’t anything to lose anyway, Death, so I accept.”

Death nodded, waved their hands once, and a door appeared. “This will lead to a prepaid hotel room with a backpack of items and a suitcase or two of essentials. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to contact me.”

Harry chuckled quietly. “Of course Death. See you soon?”

“We will see. Have fun. You deserve it”

With that, Harry opened the door and walked out of a closet and into a small hotel room. Not too cheap, but not too expensive. There was a bed, a small loveseat and tv, a kitchenette, and a bathroom, not including the closet he just walked out of. On the counter he found his room key, and a wallet with some yen and an ID- wait. What? Yen? Harry opened the window quickly and almost fainted. Outside was very clearly this world's version of Japan, and holy shit how could he read all the signs?!

Oh. Yes. Death did mention a language barrier. 

And with that, Harry was assaulted with various facts and thoughts on this world, streaming in by Death. And suddenly it was over just saw fast as it started. Quirks. Heros. Villains. By Merlin where had Death sent him. 

Harry sighed and looked over to his bed. 

There sat a black backpack with toxic green accents and a few pins on it, with things like ‘I want to believe’, ‘I’m sorry for apologizing so much’, ‘love is love’, and ‘I can bench press a butterfly. Can you?’ written on them. Opening the bag, he found a utility belt with bottomless pouches for potions, medical supplies, tools, and other various items. 

He also found an almost skin tight black long sleeve shirt, black skin tight pants, a forest green cape that went to just past his lower shoulder blades and had a hood and over the nose scarf, forest green gloves with steel knuckles and similarly colored boots, silvery knee and elbow pads, and a visor like set of goggles that when turned on, had a line running down it that moved with his voice. When handling them, he could tell they were charmed to withstand heavy damage. Death provided him with a hero outfit then? That was sweet of them.

Next to the bag were two suitcases. One had a note that said ‘clothes’, and the other said ‘useful shit.’ How eloquent of Death.

Opening the first, he found a few sweaters, a few shades of green, a red one, a maroon one, and a few toned down orange ones. He found a few plain t-shirts as well, and a white and a black button down shirts. He also had a few normal jeans and a few black jeans, a few of each had tears in them. He also found a few ear rings in the suitcase. There was a set of small emerald ones, a set of silver ones, and a set made of obsidian in the shape of the deathly hallows. Harry snorted, and put them on. A few packages of socks and boxers were found as well.

He opened the last suitcase and found essentials like soaps, toothbrush and paste, a hairbrush, things of that matter. He also found a box that said if he typed in a magical ingredient, it would appear. Harry assumed it was for potions making, which was extremely useful. 

Now, first order of business, or second he supposed. Housing. He couldn’t stay in this hotel forever, so he had to find an apartment or a house and soon. He grabbed the room key and wallet, and counted up the money quickly, almost gaping. The only bills in it were extremely high and he summed up he would be walking around with the equivalent of a million dollars in his pocket. Damn, Death. You outdid yourself.

Harry shook his head and made his way to check how many days he had the hotel. The front lady was nice enough and informed him ‘he’ had paid for a single night.

Well shit that’s a lot less time than he originally thought.

Harry thanked the lady, still silently baffled he was fluent in Japanese, and walked out, looking for a library. He could reasonably look at any apartments for sale on their computers.

Death’s knowledge innately guided him to the nearest one, and he sat down and booted up the computer, searching up any apartments that were reasonably cheap.

Surprisingly, It didn't take too long, and he managed to make an appointment with a landlord in about thirty minutes. He hailed a cab and got to the complex with a few minutes to spare.

The landlady came up to him just a few minutes after he got there, smiling and greeting him joyfully.

“You were interested in one of these apartments young man?” The lady asked.

Harry nodded politely. “Yes ma’am. I recently moved here from Britain, and I’ve been looking for a while.” Not a complete lie.

“Well, our compound has a few rules here. First, do you have your quirk well under control?” 

Harry faltered for just a moment, searching for that piece of information. Then he nodded. “Yes. It’s a copying quirk that only works under… specific circumstances, but any quirk I do currently have, I am in complete control over.” He summarized.

“Oh ho, so are you an aspiring Hero?” She asked merrily. “That quirk of yours sounds mighty useful.”

He thought for a moment. “Well, I’d have to see if there are courses for adults. My… relatives didn’t like Heros too much, so I wasn’t allowed to pursue it while in school. It has always… been on my mind though.” He hummed.

The lady sighed, shaking her head. “Such talent. Well I do hope you find something.” She smiled. “Back to our rules. We don’t allow loud noise past ten o’clock, you may have one pet if you want, and do try to keep the place clean, son.”

Harry just chuckled, nodding. “Of course. Do we have a contract?”

The lady handed over a few papers. “We do, sign these and move in whenever you can.”

Harry read over and signed them, and handed them back. “Is it alright if I pay the deposit in cash? I don’t quite have a bank account at the moment.”

The woman just nodded and laughed, and Harry paid then and there, taking the key offered to him.

He’d move in tomorrow, he decided as he made his way back to the hotel. He still had a night here and he didn’t feel like conjuring a bed tonight.

He was asleep before he even hit the pillow.

…

The next day he woke up early to the chatter of the city. He stretched, shrunk the suitcases and put them in his backpack, put it on, and made his way out. 

Stopping only to turn in the room key, he hailed another cab and made his way to the apartment complex. On his way to the door, he noticed his neighbor’s door open and a short, green haired boy dart out, running into him. The boy helped and almost fell back, but Harry caught him by the back of his backpack just in time. 

“Woah there kid, you ok?” He asked.

“Ohmygoshimsosorryi-“

Harry held a hand up and waved him off. “It’s quite alright, any way, you off to school I presume?” 

The boy yelped in realization, and sped off with a shouted apology and how he was going to be late. 

Harry shook his head and chuckled, opening the door to his new apartment.

There was a living room and a reasonably sized kitchen, with a table at the back of it, and a hall that branched to a hallway with a single bedroom and a bathroom. All the walls were a light greyish white, and there were dark wood floors. The bathroom had a large sort of grey tile though. It was a nice apartment, besides the fact there was no furniture.

Harry hummed and thought a moment, before waving his hands, deciding on a decent sized black couch with white accent pillows, a corner bookshelf, and a coffee table. He did away with the original blinds and put in grey curtains and newer white blinds.

He left the original table but added matching chairs to it, and entered the bedroom. He put a loft queen sized bed with silver framework just over the window, and had a small desk space underneath. He put black and silver sheets on the bed and added a few shelves around the room. As a last touch, he lined the loft’s framework with green fairy lights and added some of the same along the walls.

The bathroom was decorated similarly. There was a towel shelf lined by fairy lights and a few black rugs on the ground. The shower curtain was black with a white line across the middle.

Harry walked back out to the living room and dusted off his hands in satisfaction. That was a job well done. Eyes straying to the kitchen, he figured he might as well go grocery shopping. There was a small supermarket he noticed on his way here, he decided on going to.

…

The walk there was fairly quiet, passing a few streets of neighborhood and making his way to a cluster of small shops. A bell jingled when he walked in, and he was greeted by a man at the counter. It was fairly busy, Harry noted with slight surprise, and browsed various sections. He had loaded bread, eggs, various meats, and teas into his basket when he heard the commotion, then a loud blast at the front, and he made his way up slowly.

There was a man in his late thirties, in a hideous villain costume. He was a villain, none the less, and could be potentially dangerous if the white lightening balled around his hands was any indicator. Then he noticed the captive. A child, maybe three or four, who was sobbing. He noticed then, the lady on the ground, unmoving.

Harry bit his toung and set his basket down, clearing his throat. There was a gasp from the crowd that had gathered outside, and the pro hero’s who hadn’t yet done anything. 

The villain turned snarling, hand raised to the child’s head.

Harry quickly raised his arms in surrender. “Now, now, no need for that. How about you just let her go and-“

The villains hand went closer.

“No no no, take me instead of her. Let her go. Please.” 

The villain frowned. “What makes me thing you won’t pull a fast one, eh.”

A Hero spoke up. “Young man, step away.”

He paid no heed. “Well, grab me first, then let her go” Harry tried to compromise, and before he could blink, a hand wrapped in electricity grabbed his throat, the other dropping the child to the ground.

“Thought you-“ Harry coughed, “Might do that” he choked out and smirked and waved his hand. A bright shield encompassed the girl, and Harry took the Villain's bafflement to deliver a sharp knee to his groin, making the Villain crumple and let go. He waved his hand and the man suddenly had rubber gloves over his hand, and a rubber rope tying him up. 

Harry then knelt down to the girl and her presumably mother. Thank god she was still breathing. He canceled the shield and gently levitated the three of them out, dropping the Villain harshly at a Hero’s feet, and gently setting the girl and her mother on stretchers.

He began to leave when a voice stopped him. “Sir, you can’t leave just yet.”

“What do you—“

“First, your throat is bleeding horrendously, get to an ambulance immediately.”

Harry finally noticed the burning pain and wetness where the Villain grabbed his throat.

“Second, while what you did was heroic, you don’t have a hero’s license and thus made it illegal. You’ll have to come in and visit the police station after you get your neck fixed.”

Harry blinked. “Oh. Might as well go in now. I heal pretty fast, really.”

“Young man-“

Harry wiped the blood off with his sleeve, revealing his tissue knitting back together, finishing rather quickly.

“Which pro are you again?” Harry asked, and the pro stopped. “Wh- surely you recognize me?”

“No, sorry”

“I… see. May I ask what quirk you have, it seems so… multifaceted.”

Harry blinked. “Odd question. It’s a copy quirk. The actual copying only happens after a certain ‘criteria’ is met, however I retain the quirk I copy. I haven’t tried it on mutant quirks though, it’s a bit intimidating to think about what could happen. The person I copy from also retains their quirk.”

The Hero sighed in relief, for some odd reason.

“You still didn’t give me your hero name.” Harry said once they reached the police station -they had been walking?-

The hero gave a sheepish laugh. “It’s All Might, young man. What is your name then?”

Harry hummed. “That sounds familiar. And I’m Harry. Harry Potter. Just moved here from Britain.”

“Well Potter-san, I must be off. I trust you’ll actually enter the police station and not run off?”

“Yes. Sorry for the inconvenience.” And with that Harry ducked into the police station and to the front desk, who seemed to have been waiting for him. He didn’t notice All Might walking away thoughtfully, in a slight daze.

The police in the station turned to him, and who he presumed the chief walked up. 

“So your the man that saved that kid earlier?” The man asked. Harry nodded.

“I understand the laws in Britain are different, so you’ll get off with a warning this time. Don’t do it again.”

Harry muttered a ‘yes sir’ and he was let go.

When he arrived at his apartment again, he realized he never got those groceries.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! RnR?


End file.
